venturian_battle_headquartersfandomcom-20200216-history
Reunion
Reunion is an episode of Venturian Battle. Synopsis Robert Jacob, returning to a rebuilt Jacob Manor, reunites with the rest of the Jacob Knights. However, matters are complicated between Prisco and Scottie, who seem to hold a grudge against one another. Plot Robert Jacob, in the middle of a science fiction trench run virtual reality game, receives another text by Terrence, who fully and properly explains what his previous texts meant; he is having a reunion party for all of the Jacob brothers, with Tyler and Athanasios already having arrived. Robert claims that he's coming next. Upon returning to his virtual reality app, he finds his character's Starship getting hit by a light missile, causing it to explode into a fireball. Robert, packing a suitcase, tells Robyn Jade, currently under his custody, that they're going on another trip, this time to Awhyae, a city off the coast of Smithster, Venture. Robyn claims that they've already gone on a plane too recently, and that she gets "air sick". Believing that there's something more to her reluctance, Robert asks if their last trip had anything to do her dislike of vacationing, and she claims it isn't. Rather, Robyn seems to believe that holidaying is "pointless", bring up the fact that she could learn more about Awhyae after a few hours of reading an encyclopedia. Meanwhile, Terrence is cleaning up Jacob Manor. Pretty soon, Robert, Robyn, and Prisco arrive, and are welcomed with open arms. Terrence is joyful that Robert brought his "girlfriend", which causes Robyn's cheeks to redden a bit. Prisco is less than content about this, however, having a grudge against the Jade family. Robert tells him that he isn't the "complaint department", and that they have a grievance box for him to write down and place his criticisms in. Scottie, having arrived with the rest of the Jades, is unhappy to see Robyn there. However, he tries to conceal his unhappiness. Prisco seems more accepting towards Robyn upon realizing that the Jades do not favor her, and welcomes Scottie by treading on his foot, before forcibly rubbing his shoe into it and threatening to throw him into a Future Mining Stone Saw Vehicle, which Robert is keeping on display. Robert tries to break up the conflict between the two, wondering why Prisco is so aggressive to Scottie. Prisco, going into the bathroom, reflects on his past life. Back in secondary school, Prisco was the tallest and strongest in his grade, but a really kind person. However, Scottie, one of his classmates, was extremely envious of Prisco's large stature, believing it to be why he is so popular. Scottie had harassed Prisco on a daily basis, until he finally snapped and slapped his harasser. Ever since, Scottie had continued to insult him, before planning something even worse. During their reunion dinner, Prisco and Scottie shoot each other dirty looks, before starting a contest where they try to flip each other off in the most creative ways. Robert breaks them up again, and, blaming Prisco for starting it, sends him outside. Going up with his own scheme to expose Scottie for his wrongdoings, Prisco decides to stalk Robyn Jade and wait until she falls asleep, before smashing through a wall and dragging her outside. Robyn, shrieking for help, is found by Scottie, and eventually the rest of the Jacob Knights. Prisco, threatening to "violate" her, is about to be shot by Robert. In panic, he drops her, but claims that this wouldn't have been the first instance of sexual violence committed by a Jacob Knight. Robert, confused, is told by Prisco that Scottie had raped him at one point. Everyone believes he is lying, until he tells them his recount of the time he was assaulted. Going back to his reflection, Scottie had noticed that Prisco got rather excited around women, and decided to make a social media account. Luring him in to a highway, Scottie had set bear traps, which caught Prisco's feet. Hearing his screams of agony, Scottie emerged from the shadows, having torn his trousers and undergarments, before proceeding to force himself into rectal copulation. Freeing the traps, Scottie was attacked by Prisco, having his head slammed into the asphalt. The police arrived, hearing the commotion, and took the event as a rape on Prisco's part. Prisco's explanation wasn't believed by the court, who sentenced him to ten years, and would have given him the death penalty had it not been for the fact that he was an adolescent. After ten years, Prisco emerged from prison a different man; a loathing, unforgiving, and hostile man. However, Robert Jacob had sensed good in him, and allowed him to become a Jacob Knight. Scottie was also recruited as a member, but was less than thrilled to find Prisco to be a member as well. Everyone is appalled upon hearing the story, but almost nobody believes him. Scottie, realizing that he'll only worsen matters if he lies, claims it to be true. Robyn Jade is furious at him, and threatens to call the authorities. Scottie claims that she doesn't have proper evidence, however, and that she might just get Prisco incarcerated again, noting how primitive Ecrania's government is. However, Scottie loses the trust and respect of everyone in the Jacob Knights, and is exiled from the. In a post-credits scene, the first dinner of the Jacob Knight reunion is held. However, the reporters are confused about where Scottie has gone, with Robert claiming that "complications had arisen," but chooses not to specify what exactly. Serpent, watching the event from his laptop, claims that it's finally time for him to "get together," with Robyn Jade, before going back to the first-person shooter game he was playing, screaming at his teammates to "start pushing payload". Cast * Lex Lang as Robert Jacob * David Tenant as Scottie Jade * Julius Hafthor Bjorrnson as Prisco Jacob * Colleen Clickenbeard as Robyn Jade Allusions * Star Wars: The space trench run game that Robert plays is inspired by the iconic scene from Star Wars where the Rebel Alliance bombs the Death Star. * Seinfeld: The "grievance" box idea is taken from the Seinfeld episode The Strike. The idea was also taken from the fact that Brendan's family has a grievance box at most of their gatherings, which was also inspired by the episode in question. * The Avengers: Prisco's way of attacking Scottie in the flashback is based on the scene where Hulk repeatedly crushes Loki into the floor of Stark Tower. * Overwatch: The video game Serpent plays on his laptop is based on Overwatch; specific details include the fact that the map he is playing on seems to be a dojo, while his character wields a blue and black assault rifle, and has a team consisting of a cowboy, a caped ghost, a robotic ninja, an archer, and a girl with a mech. Additionally, Serpent telling his team to "push the payload" is a reference to both the "Payload" game-mode and the tendency of players to focus on killing the enemy team, rather than actually moving the vehicle. ** Serpent playing an Overwatch expy is actually based on the fact that Brendan is a passionate Overwatch player, having included references to the game in previous episodes. Additionally, Serpent's choice of character is based on Brendan's initial belief that he'd play as Soldier 76 the most. Category:Episodes Category:Season Seven